


Argumentative Affairs.

by HellsPurestDevil



Series: Fallout Vindictus [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Argument turned sex, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsPurestDevil/pseuds/HellsPurestDevil
Summary: IT’S EASY FOR STUBBORN TEMPERS TO FLY BETWEEN THEM – an annoyance rising easily into harsh words meant to rile the other up and oh, how Nora is so often effortlessly riled
Relationships: John Hancock & Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout Vindictus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783843
Kudos: 13





	Argumentative Affairs.

IT’S EASY FOR STUBBORN TEMPERS TO FLY BETWEEN THEM – an annoyance rising easily into harsh words meant to rile the other up and _oh, how Nora is so often effortlessly riled_. It doesn’t take long for one to push at the other – words shifting to unspoken challenges somehow, though she isn’t sure when it had all drifted from argumentative back and forth to lips meeting, to heavy breathing as fingers explored each others’ bodies.

Is there a complaint nestled at the tip of her tongue? Perhaps one or two – maybe three if she was lucky enough-though she isn’t going to voice them now, lest the one good thing of the evening stop. The other is attractive – wildly so to her compared to most – but almost as equally as _infuriating_ with that smug little smile of his. Even now she would have loved to wipe it off his face as his fingers do no more than tease her, making her legs shake slightly as her body responds in kind with a generous wetness that she can't help but feel embarrassed for, with how quickly it's set in. 

She was _supposed_ to be angry with him _goddammit_ , and perhaps she was. And perhaps she had that small part of anger too thank for this, because this had started from something confrontational – adrenaline already at a high – but despite her wanting to be furious with him, she didn't want to ask for him to stop.

Fingers trail across his chest idly tracing patterns lightly with nails as she rests her head against his shoulder, legs wrapped loosely around his hips in the quiet little moment as her body pressed into his. It only takes a short moment as his fingers find their way bravely into obsidian locks to cradle her head, pulling her close to him as lips meet in something almost unnaturally tender where they’re concerned ( or at least what she’d perceive at any rate ). Somehow it makes her heart skip a beat and drive her to fear death as her body warms so quickly from the gentle touch she isn’t used to from situations like this. As his hands grip her hair, her own fingers trail so lightly over the other’s body – his sudden palms leaving her hair to start cupping breasts and teasing her nipples with fingertips, a warm feeling spreading through her chest combining with the whimpered little moans that signal Nora is becoming impatient.

“ _Stop teasing, or I'm **leaving**_.” 

An empty threat, she knows neither she nor her traitorous body would want to leave this moment, or any other moment at that. The curve of his smirk deepens, his hairless brows drooped low over narrowed eyes. There’s a certain instinct in the way her body leans into his touch, skin sent tingling at the tease of nipples set free from her half - clasped vault suit. He hums into the kiss, unwraps her legs from his waist, then with free hands, gives a hard shove to Nora’s shoulder until her back meets the wall. 

  
  
A hiss laced with hunger falls from his lips when she grinds herself into him when he lifts her legs around his waist again, using the wall to prop her up. 

But that demand ? 

It only makes him laugh, a quiet, breathy laugh that teases against her ear. ‘ _Aww , is someone getting needy_ ?” The Ghoul clicks his tongue, the tip of which does not hesitate to skirt the edge of Nora’s ear, fingers now pressed between her legs skirt _that_ bundle of nerves with every pass, always right on the edge, never quite touching. He gives Nora’s dark locks a yank to tilt her head back and give himself perfect access for a line of heated kisses down her neck. 

_‘If you wanna leave: do it. I_ **_dare_ ** _you_.’

There's a sudden flash behind her lust clouded eyes, she definitely _wants_ to – though now deep down she isn’t certain on when she’d crossed that fine little line between genuine annoyance with competitive flirtation to actually forgetting why she was angry with him in the first place. Little could have been assumed as to what she was getting herself into– _but god above_ could this ghoul be breathtaking when he wanted to be and god how she....

_Oh to hell with it_

“Ugh – John, _come on_ …” Words are hissed out between little moans that beg him to stop teasing her so much – embarrassing, she’s sure she’d never live it down if anyone _else_ had heard _**The Pride of the Commonwealth** _moan so full of need. It was bad enough she was embarrassed enough by that title anyways, let alone the image that was suppose to go along with it. But _John_ was different, the title meant jackshit to him, and soon she suddenly leans in to press a passion driven kiss to his ruined lips in hopes she would make this begging for attention as wordless as possible, one arm that had been wrapped around his shoulders clasping him by the wrist to guide it further down again to its original position– only slightly, only _hinting_ because damn him if he thinks shes gonna be turned into a mumbling needy mess beginning for attention.  
  
  
_But oh god she wants to feel those fingers so desperately. Hold me, touch me, bite me, squeeze me, devour me- just-  
  
_

Suddenly their argument before doesn't matter, nothing mattered, just the way he kisses her, the way he moves the vault suit out of the way. The way he moves his fingers into her that threatens to shake apart her entire existence – the slight aggression on his own part, pulling her bottom lip and drawing a long moan from her. Her fingers clenched at the way and her knees felt like buckling in. “ _Relax_.” He growled, leaning forward to start biting at her ear and leaving kisses up and down her neck.  
  


His lips were chapped and rough and they felt so good against her soft skin. His kisses were skilled and she hardly minded that she couldn’t breath.   
  


“ _You.... ah!.... sure know how to treat a General_.” Another growl, this time so rough around the edges she feels her own chest vibrate with it. His fingers suddenly twist and drag, and her vision goes white and her thighs start to shake. But with the sweat and the shakes that send the muscles in her thighs numb comes a realization she doesn't mind having, as she lost control of her senses and her vision blurred.  
  
  
She may have lost the argument this time but that was alright.  
  


_She certainly wouldn't mind getting into more with him_


End file.
